mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ages of Equestria
The history of the world, as compiled by the historians of the Canterlotian Royal Archives. Creation and Prehistory Wielding the powers of creation, the overdeity Fausticorn created the world from nothing, giving it life and the power of both Harmony and Chaos. Magic runs wild and many legendary creatures rise from the primordial chaos, such as the draconequi and alicorns. Lesser races, such as the minotaurs, griffons, and ponykind also are created at this time. The alicorns and draconequi fought many wars, bringing down stars from the heavens, shaping the landscape and creating many places suffused with magical power. 'Age of Chaos (Unknown - 1842 BS) Due to the wars, both the alicorns and draconequi both dwindled. Two of them, in mortal guise as a cleric and sorceress, fought blade and magic to save the lesser races from the machinations of the last draconequus, a powerful one name Discord, who ruled much of the world by use of chaotic magic, warping it to his whims. They succeeded in defeating him, with ancient relics known as the Elements of Harmony. 'Rise of Ponykind and Age of Harmony (1842 BS - 1001 BS) The three main pony tribes, searching for a new homeland after attacks by the Windigoes, are led by their three leaders Chancellor Puddinghead, Princess Platinum, and Commander Hurricane, along with their assistants Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever, and Private Pansy to a land they have found, which they name Equestria. Equestria grew and becomes a prosperous land, the wild being pushed back into an area deemed the “Everfree Forest”. The servants of Harmony who defeated Discord came out at this time as the last of the alicorns, Celestia and Luna. After banishing Luna and what would become known as Nightmare Moon, the Elements of Harmony disappeared and Celestia was left to rule the land. This would lead her to encourage pony’s creativity, causing the Age of Harmony.' Age of Peace (1000 BS - 1 BS) All of Equus experiences a long period of peace, with expansive development of technology. Ponykind builds good relations with the Griffon Empire and Zebra lands, creating valuable trade routes that lead to the advancement of all their societies. Towards the end of the era, many foes from the Ages of Chaos and Harmony rise up again. However, in 12 BS the Elements of Harmony are rediscovered by the Ladies of Harmony and are used to fight back, peace reining for the majority with few small incidents.' Scouring (0-7 PS) However, such times cannot stay forever. In the year 0 PS, wild magics spring up from an unknown source, ravaging the landscape, along with much of the world becoming like the Everfree Forest. Many cities, such as Fillydelphia, fell, their former inhabitants become outcasts. To protect the ponies under their protection, the Royal Sisters gave up their mortal forms, ascending to stop the storms. The cloud cities, suffering worst of all from the storms, are invaded by the Griffon Empire, which is under the leadership of a new king, Kaiser Wolfram Rehder. The defenders are quickly overrun and driven out, forcing the pegasi out of their homelands. Equestria, recovering from the storms and under the new leadership of Prince-Regent Blueblood, sends the full might of the Equestrian Military in retaliation. With praise to the Goddesses, soldiers march forth. During one of their battles, they discovered divine magic, a force that was all but forgotten to the world. Many of the foes that had been bound by the Elements of Harmony rise up, becoming deities in their own right. In 7 PS, the Ladies of Harmony ascended each in their own fashion, becoming deities that were praised by the clerics of the newly-founded religions. Age of Monsters (7 PS - present) Equus as a whole is still recovering from the Scouring. Much of once tamed land is now covered with monsters and ponies capitalizing on the mayhem. Bandits are common and traveling between cities has ceased to be a commonplace. Magic has become prevalent in all walks of life, as any race can now use magic. All races now look to their gods for answers, receiving none. There are still border wars with the Griffon Empire and Changeling Hives, along with the occasional conflict with the Zebras. Adventurers seeking challenges have become a part of the world and the future is definitely not written in stone...Category:History